The invention relates to soldering and tinning operations carried out using machines comprising a bath of liquid solder, wherein the bath is either a "static bath" or is set in motion as in the machines known as "wave soldering" machines.
These machines are used in particular for soldering electronic components on a support such as an electronic circuit, or for tinning the terminals of electronic components.